AG110: Do I Hear a Ralts?
Plot The gang is coming nearer and nearer Sootoopolis City. Max checks the map on his PokeNav, seeing that the city is not near as they thought. Brock makes the lunch, while Ash is (very) determined to get the last badge. Snorunt comes out of its Poke Ball, using Icy Wind to cool him down. Max makes fun of him, but hears someone (or something)'s voice. Max runs to the source, seeing a Ralts, wounded. He comes to the gang with Ralts, so they tend to him, feeling it is quite cold. Max gives some of Brock's soup to Ralts, but it does not want it, though Pikachu persuades it to drink the soup. Ralts feels better already. Snorunt comes to it, so Ralts is taken aback. Max and Ash scold Snorunt, so Snorunt uses Icy Wind on Ash's hat and Max's glasses and puts them back, freezing them. Ralts laughs about this, so feels much more better. Brock tells them they should bring it to the Pokemon Center, as it still has fever. Ralts comes on Max's back, who will transport it. Team Rocket see the Ralts, so Meowth proposes that Ralts should be given to the boss, as it would protect him from intruders AND make him sleepy, so they plan to capture it. The gang runs to the nearest Pokemon Center, but they encounter a man (James in disguise) who tells them that they found his Ralts. He represents Gardevoir and Kirlia (Jessie and Meowth in disguise). Brock tells the man Ralts is sick, so they are taking it to treatment. The man demands to get Ralts, but Max sees Ralts is scared of the man, so the man tells them Ralts must have its mind affected. Kirlia (meowth in disguise) steps wrong, so Ash scans it using the Pokedex, revealing to be Meowth. Jessie hears the part about Meowth be able to pick coins, so she condemns him. They are soon discovered to be Team Rocket. Jessie sends Dustox who uses Whirlwind. James sends Cacnea (and James dodges its hug), who uses Pin Missile. Pikachu attacks with Thunderbolt, hurting them, but are recovered by Chimecho's Healing Bell. May sends Combusken, who attacks with Fire Spin, but is negated by Dustox's Whirlwind. Jessie sends Seviper, attacking with Poison Tail, though Pikachu retaliates with Iron Tail. Cacnea uses Pin Missile, but Brock sends Ludicolo who counters with Razor Leaf. Max spots Ralts is getting weaker, and tells it to Brock. Dustox uses Psi Beam, Cacnea Needle Arm and Seviper Posion Tail, though Pikachu, Combusken and Ludicolo stand guard. Ash tells Max that he needs to go to Pokemon Center, as he stated himself he wanted responsibility. Brock and May suppoet him, so Max runs away with Ralts. To stop Team Rocket, Snorunt uses Icy Wind and runs to Max and Ralts. However, Wobbuffet reflected the attack, so Team Rocket are unscathed. Team Rocket spot that Max and Ralts have gone away, so May tells them their eyesight is "not so cool". Jessie is mad, so orders Seviper to use Haze, so nothing much can be seen. Max runs with Ralts and Snorunt catches up with them. Team Rocket are running to get Ralts as well. Max spots Ralts is getting much weaker, so puts it on the ground to rest. He spots some berries and gives them to Ralts to eat, but Ralts does not eat. Max begins to cry, as he failed to bring him to Pokemon Center, but notices Ash's Snorunt. Snorunt froze the berries, so Max wraps them and puts them on Ralts' head. Ralts begins to feel better and eats the berries. They run to the Pokemon Center, but Team Rocket intercept them. Team Rocket demand Ralts, but are blasted off by Psychic. They spot a Gardevoir and a Kirlia. They demand Ralts, but Max tells them it is sick and needs to be treated. Kirlia uses Psychic, but they see Ralts shining. Gardevoir and Kirlia give Max a chance to treat Ralts and they disappear. Max and Snorunt spend the rest of the day running and at evening, they arrive to the Pokemon Center. They see Ralts being healed and Ash, May and Brock come to him. Max begins to cry again, though May says he did his task as said. They all wait until morning, when Joy comes out of the room, telling that Ralts is fine. Max comes in the room, seeing the healthy Ralts. Joy tells them the cold got severe, and it wouldn't made it if it got later. Max sees Ralts, so he tells it needs to go back. He gets out and calls Gardevoir and Kirlia, but with no response. This time, Jessie and Meowth come disguised, but the gang knows that they are fake. Max is mad, so uncovers them and Ralts attacks them with Psychic, blasting Jessie and Meowth off. James attempts to run away, but the real Gardevoir and Kirlia stand before him, blasting him off as well. Gardevior and Kirlia come to Max, and he releases Ralts so it may come to them. Ralts comes to Max to hug him, expressing it wants to come with Max, but Max tells it cannot come, but says it may come if he is a trainer - when he is older. Gardevoir, Kirila and Ralts disappear. Max hears Ralts, who wants to promise him that he'll get it back. Debuts *Ralts *Gardevoir *Kirlia Trivia *Featured Pokemon: Linoone, Medicham, Lunatone *This is one of rare episodes that a special song was written specificly for it. Category:Pokémon: Advanced Generation Episodes Category:Pokémon: Advanced Battle Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Max